Forgiveness
by Punk Rocker Fairy
Summary: Peter sits in an old diner wallowing in pity after the events of "The man from the other side". That's when he meets a strange girl who changes his whole perspective. This is my first one shot, i hope you like it. NOT PB/OC, implied P/O.


This is my first attempt at a one-shot

I don't own Fringe, JJ Abrams does. Please don't sue!

I hope you like it!

* * *

Peter sat in a small hole-in-the-wall diner in southern Boston nursing a cup of coffee three days after he discovered the truth of his origins. How could his fath-, no, why would Walter do this too him? And Olivia, where did she fit into this? Did she know as well and lie too him?

Peter just shook his head and look around the diner. It wasn't crowded due to the time. It was about four in the morning and most people would be sleeping. Olivia was probably already up and-

"No, stop that train of thought right there." he muttered to himself.

He then noticed a girl; she couldn't be older than eighteen, sitting a couple of seats down the counter from him. She was wearing an old pair of jeans with a tank top and a black jacket that looked like someone had splatter-painted it. She too was drinking coffee and looked terrified. Everything about her screamed runaway.

She noticed him looking, and sensing a kindred spirit, scooted down so she was on the bar stool next to him.

"Hey there. What are you doing here so early?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing."

She sighed and said, "Well, if I'm going to tell someone, why not someone I'll never see again. I just found out I was adopted. I mean really, who waits to tell there daughter when she's about to go off to college that she's adopted. They should have told me a LOT sooner. They've pretty much been lying to me my entire life!"

At this point her voice had raised and Peter could see the fury in her eyes, but underneath that, he could also see hurt.

"Well, at least they told you."

"That's the thing, the didn't tell me until after I found my original birth certificate. The mothers name listed wasn't my mothers name."

Peter felt like he could relate suddenly.

"That's got to suck."

"Tell me about. Anyway, why are you here? What are you running from?"

"I'm not _running_ from anything."

"Bullshit."

Peter sighed, realizing the girl wasn't going to just let him go.

"Similar story, I just found out my father isn't my real father. To add injury to insult, it also turns out the reason my mother committed suicide was because she couldn't deal with the guilt."

The girl was silent for a couple minutes before finally saying, "Dude, that's got to suck."

Peter laughed then at the girl echoing his earlier sentiment before nodding and saying, "Yeah, yeah it does."

The girl extended her hand and said, "Hey, I'm Venia."

Peter shook her hand and said, "Peter."

They talked for a while before Peter finally said, "Really you should go home. I'm sure your parents have a perfectly good reason for not telling you."

"I could say the same thing Peter."

They locked eyes for a moment before he turned away.

"It's not the same. My father was the only thing connecting me to my old life. He's gone now."

"Surely he's not the only thing hold you back there?"

Peter choked up for a second as images of Olivia flashed in front of his eyes. He shook his head to get the pictures and memories out of his head. The girl smiled victoriously before asking, "What's her name?"

"It doesn't matter. She probably knew too."

"Well she probably had her reasons as well. Give her, if not you father a chance to explain. You know what? I'll make you a deal. I'll go home and let my parents explain their secrecy and keep an open mind; if you do the same for her, and maybe your father."

Peter looked Venia and realized she was right. He was still over-emotional when he left, and he was running away. All he had been doing the past couple days was wallowing in self-pity, he needed to get a hold of himself and look at this in there perspective. He also missed Olivia, and he wanted to see her again. Peter looked down at he young girl and said, "Deal."

Her eyes lit up at this and she enthusiastically said, "Really? You'll do it?"

"Yeah."

"Well Peter, it was nice meeting you and good luck."

"You too Venia."

They walked out the door together and he remembered a question he had wanted to ask her.

"Hey, your name sounds Latin. What does it mean?"

She smirked and said, "Forgiveness, it means forgiveness. Oh and good look with Olivia."

With that she turned around and walked off into a crowd of people and disappeared. Peter stood there in shock for a moment before leaving to go back to Olivia, to go home.

* * *

Venia smirked to herself as she moved a knight to protect her queen on a chessboard in a park a couple miles away from the diner she had just left. Her plan had worked flawlessly. She made a story to relate to the young Bishop and it had made him go back too her. She looked up too see and angry Thomas Newton across the board from her.

"Got cha'."

* * *

This was my first attempt at a one-shot. Reviews are highly appreciated. It's that little button at the bottom.

You want to review this story. *makes jedi mind trick motion*


End file.
